Harry Potter y el pixie oscuro
by NinaJaneMalfoy
Summary: Que pasaria si las cosas no hubiran sido como furon, que tal si Harry no hubiera escojido un lado.esta es una traduccion de harry end the pixie dark, y su autor original es voider.DEJEN REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter y elpixie oscuro

Los personajes deHarry potter no me pertenecen.

Hola!=)

lectores, quiero aclarar que la historia no me pertenece, esta es la traducción de _Harry potter the dark_pixie y su autor es **VOIDER**.

Resumen: Harry descubre la magia a la edad de ocho. Y aprende un poco de magia sin varita y a cuidarse solo, y a la edad de nueve, él huye de su casa. AU.

Esta es una versión independiente, Oscura, cínica, antisocial y paranoica de Harry.

Advertencia: es muy violenta y no es recomendada para leer a menores de 15 años.

Posibles parejasHarry/SuLi/Lilith/Daphne/Luna, y uno que otroYuri (GL). Ningún acto sexual específico.

El género: La fantasía, el Romance, con un tinte de humor (y oscuro está particularmente orgullosa de Capítulo 4. el Papá.) y un pedazo de horror.

- el x-x-x -

El prólogo.

El descubrimiento.

- el x-x-x -

Un pequeño niño aparecía de repente corriendo por el tejado de una escuela muggle, respiraba pesadamente, agitado por el esfuerzo de correr tanto, cuando se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba, se sorprendió mucho, por que en realidad no se había dado cuenta de cómo había llegado hasta ahí, miro hacia abajo y vio a su "querido" primo, quien junto a toda su pandilla observaban para todos lados buscándolo.

-¿Y ahora, donde se metió este pendejo?- preguntó Dudley abruptamente.

-Esta vez se salvo pero no podrá esconderse para siempre, mañana será otro día.-

-No vale la pena pasar hambre por el, vamos a comer algo, a mi me sobra algo de dinero, del que le quitamos a los de primero.-

El niño en el tejado, cabello azabache se relajo. Su nombre es Harry Potter. Tiene ochoaños, Harry es muy flaco. Tanto que parece dos años menor. Bajo sus gafas quebradas, están sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

-¿como llegue hastaaquí? ' Se preguntó harry. -hace apenas unos momentos, yo estaba huyendo deDudley y su banda. Entonces, de repente yo estoy aquí. Esto es demasiado extraño. Yo he visto muchas cosas raras, pero ésta es la madre de todas las rarezas - de repente le recordó todas las cosas extrañas que habían pasado a su alrededor. Como cuando la tía petunia cortaba su cabello y este volvía a crecer durante la noche, o cuando el profesor lo hacia enojar, y de la nada el cabello de dicho profesor se volvía azul, o objetos que levitan cuando se enojaba, o la ves queDudley y su pandilla lo tenían acorralado en un callejón sin salida y de repente se había podido escabullir sin mas, como si no lo pudieran ver.-Que tremendo golpe de suerte- se dijo así mismo, es claro que no era muynormal que digamos y hasta el mismoHarry lo creía, si fueranormal probablemente ya hubiese muerto, de tanta paliza que se había salvado, sin mencionar la extraña sanción que padecía cuando lo agarraban descuidado y le lograban agarrar, por las mañana no tenia ni un rasguño.

-Bueno ya llegue aquí, me pregunto como bajare-, era evidente que saltar no era una opción, seria muy doloroso. Harry miraba desconfiado hacia abajo, tratando descifrar como bajaría, y recordó la sensación peculiar que él sentía cuando aparecio en el tejado de esa escuela y muy parecida a la que había sentido en varias ocasiones cuando las cosas extrañas comenzaban a suceder. cerro los ojos concentrándose en esa sensación, después de 15 minutos de intentar inútilmente finalmente lo logro, o eso pensó, porque cayo cerca de un metro de la grama del patio, sintió que le faltaba el aire y desesperado tomo una gran boconada de aire, arrodillado tomándose el pecho. le aterro la idea de que en una de esas probara a hacerlo de nuevo y por accidente muriera asfixiado.-pero- como siempre en casi todas las oraciones había un pero,- si practicase mas seguido tal vez no se dificultaría tanto.

Decidió guardar el secreto y no contar nada, seria suicidio, ya que esa seria una buena ayuda en momentos de angustia, y pretendió que nada había sucedido, al menos nada nuevo.

- el x-x-x -

Después de la escuela, Dudley y su pandilla vierona Harry y por supuesto fueron haciaél. Harry supo que ellos le darían una de esas palizas muy dolorosas de las que no se puede ni ver ni hablar. si ellos tuvieran la oportunidad no la perderían. En lugar de correr como él normalmente hubiera hecho, Harry decidió intentar de nuevo usar su reciente descubrimiento. Harry caminó hacia un callejón sin salida, curiosamente el mismo en el que una vez sevolvió invisible, era claro que si por casualidad todo lo había imaginado, eso no funcionaria, de todas formas lo intentara o no recibiría la paliza así, que nadaperdía con intentarlo. Y se concentro en volverseinvisible.

Dudley y toda su pandilla se dirigieron a ese callejón en donde vieron a Harry entrar, lo quesorprendió a Dudley fue el echo de vera Harry como si nada apoyado en la pared, -Monstruo!-

Harry abrió los ojos como platos. Cerró sus ojos concentrándose en aquella extraña sensación, curiosamente no funciono, porque la pandilla y dudley se le venían encima, desesperado intento de nuevo, y lo primero que se le vino a la menteera el tejado de la escuela, segundos después había dejado confundidos a cinco bravucones a unas cuadras de ahí, y el se encontraba en el tejado de la escuela.

No lo entendía, -porque no ha funcionado, se dijo frustrado, tras un par de horas decidió bajar de el tejado e ir a su casa si es que la podía llamar así, dormía debajo de las escaleras y lo obligaban a hacer quehaceres, y lo único que le daban a cambio de tanto esfuerzo eran unas migas y la ropa de dudley, la cual era unas cuatro tallas mas grande, y ni decir de tener una familia, esa no se le podría llamar familia y mucho menos llamarlos a ellos familia, resignado entro en su casa, al menos tenia que celebrar no haber recibido paliza ese día, por la noche, mientras intentaba dormir n su maltrecha habitación, desidio que no pasaría mas hambre, y pensó en aparecer comida en su habitacion pero algo sucedió mal y apareció en un supermercado vació, sorprendido y levemente decepcionado por no haber logrado su cometido observo a su alrededor, -bueno no es exactamente lo que quería pero servirá, y comenzo a servirse de todo cuanto se le antojara y Lugo de tal banquete volvió a su habitacion , conciliando el sueño rápidamente ya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había dormido satisfecho y feliz.

- el x-x-x -

Harry decidió practicar y provar que mas podiahacer. Pidió prestado los libros sobre la meditación y yoga de la biblioteca. no sabia si hayudaria en algo pero no perdía nada en intentarlo ciertamente.

Dos semanas después, Su trabajo duro dio resultado. Mientras meditava, un momento, se hundía en su propio subconsiente en la total oscuridad, mientras una pequña luz se miraba al final -que es esto-. Se dijo asi mismo al ver la misteriosa luz, y escucho una voz, particularmente igual a la de el-es nuestro centro de poder- -como- toda energía viene de algun lado inclusos nuestros poderes- sigo sin entender- bueno te lo pondre mas sencillo últimamente hemos descubierto ciertos dones que nos han sacado de aprietos, pues esos dones los tienes por esta energía que tienes 'entonces Ésta debe ser la fuente de mi poder. Nuestro poder lo corrigió la voz y tu quien eres soy tu, digamos que soy algo asi como tu yo interior. ' Harry observaba detenidamente la extraña luz que ahora parecía mas cercana lo cual se asemejaba mucho a una esfera,y supo que algo estaba mal. La esfera parecía encadenada. Encima de élla, había dos líneas espesas de energíaparecidas a las venas. Ellas estaban chupando su poder y lo mandaban a alguna disidió averiguarlo y siguió uno de ellos. Estaba tomando el poder y estaba alimentándolo de algún modo en un círculo sobre la casa. Harry se retiró, y entonces fue hacia el iba hacia su frente justo a su cicatriz la cual despedia si poder a alguna parte lejos de su cuerpo y de alguna forma también regresaba. Tenía una soga hecha de centenares de pámpanos negros que se marcharon lejos de su cuerpo. Harry se devolvió a su centro. Había unos más de esas venas que despedin poder pero estas parecian asfixiar su esfera y eran mucho mas deviles que las dos primeras -no se lo estosea pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que no son nada bueno,no no son nada bueno de echo eso es lo que no permite que tu poder se desarrolle y mejore, sin mas que decir tomo entre sus manos una de las lineas mas deviles y se concentro en cortarla luego de un par de minutos de concentración, logro rasgarla y esta se desvanecio, hizo lo mismo con las otras, pudo notar que conforme se deszacia de las venas su esfera de poder crecia y se volvía mas grande.

Al dia siguiente, repitio el mismo prosceso, al parecer habian demaciadas venas que cortar y se iba a tardar.

A la mañana siguiente, las manos deHarry estaban brillando. Sin embargo, Vernon y Petunia no se dieron cuenta de nada. Harry vio un domo de energía encima de su casa. La señora de los gatos a quien consideraba un poco loca estaba brillando junto a sus gatos, pero muy suavemente. Harry realmente no supo lo que eso significaba. 'disidió no torturase con el tema y averiguarlo mas tarde.

En la próxima sesión demeditación, Harry fue a su cicatrizmental. agarró una cuerda negra y lo cortó. Esto era mucho más duro que las demas destruyendo poco a poco lo que el consideraba su prision .Durante la próxima semana, él continuó cortando las venas. Undía, Harry abrió los ojos.y todo lo miraba distinto, se sentia diferente, se sentia libre, se sentia enterro, su alma y su ser estaban ahora libres sin ningun tipo de cadena, nunca se habia sentido tan bien, antes se sentia hueco sin razon de ser sentia que algo le faltaba.

Ahora que su poder no estaba restringido, Harry podría practicar sin cansarse. La meditación estaba ayudándolo. Él sintio que su cuerpo estaba demasiado enfermo en cuanto a viasta y desnutrición se refiere y cito a su yo interno, al parecer el era el que se encargava de sanar por las noches todas sus heridas y moretones, de hecho se quejo por no tener ningun dia de descanso, por que casi todos los dias le tocaba hacerlo, harry le pregunto si podria materializarse, pero el le dijo que era imposible por que no poseia tanto poder, harry hizo caso omiso y se consentro en encontrar a su yo interno y enlasarlo con su esfera de poder vio que había cauces que extendieron de su centro a su cuerpo. harry comprendió que ellos eran demasiado pequeños pequeños, y estaban levemente bloquados y casi no pasaba energía. Harry se consentronuevamente y inundo suscauses con poder. El resultado era increíble, su vista era perfecta, no nesescitaria jamas los deschafvetados lentes. podría sanar cualquier lesión pequeña casi instantáneamente. era más fuerte, más rápido y podría correr kilometros sin cansarse.

- el x-x-x -

Un día, mientras meditava, Harry se dio cuenta que a lo largo de su vida havia muchas lagunas mentales, empezó a pensar sobre algunos de sus recuerdos. De repente, Harry aparecía en un bosque extraño, dentro de su subconciente. Los árboles tenían los espejos en lugar de frutas. Harry obserbo en uno de los espejos y vio una memoria suya. Cada espejo tenía una memoria. Había espejos que se pintaron negro y espejos que estaban borrosos. Harry decidió no intentar y parecer dentro de estos ultitimos por el momento. Después de ver algunos de ellos, Harry comprendió que no había ningún orden a los recuerdos y decidió organizarlo . Tres semanas después, todos sus recuerdos normales se ordenaron en las categorías. Como de felicidad, esos eran muy escasos, de tristeza, de angustia, de palizas, y de su niñes

Los únicos que permanecían intactos eran los borrosos y teñidos de negro.

Harry empezo con los borrosos. descubrió inmediatamente que eran los recuerdos que tenia de sus padres. Después de verlos por lospróximos días, Harry aprendió un gran trato sobre sus padres 'el mundo Magico.

Los únicos espejos que no habia tocado eran los teñidos de negro. Después de mucho esfuerzo, Harry manejó ver lo que estaba dentro de ellos. -Yo voy a matarlos,- gritó a Harry. Harry descubrió que había personas que supieron de sus parientes y el abuso que le hacian dia a dia, cada vez que alguien de mundo magico lo descubria dombuldore les borraba la memoria para que no recordaran o si no lo hacia snape, harry estaba prácticamenteen shock, ya havia revisado todos los recuerdos excepto uno, uno muy negro difícil de distinguir, uno teñido de un negro muy espeso, esta lecosto especial trabajo limpiar, pero lo logro y se sambuyo dentro(parecido a cuando se meten en un pensadero)

- el x-x-x -

Harry se vio envuelto en el recuerdo. Él recordó ahora. 'Después de una paliza particularmente viciosa, cortesía de dudley, decidío huir de la casa de los dudley. Dumbledorey ojoloco Moody encuéntrenme dijo elharry del recuerdo. ' Harry vio a Dumbledoredisparar un hechizoa él harry del recuerdo. El harry del recuerdo cayo inconsiente, pero él manejó quedarse de algún modo despierto y atento.

-Dumbledore, cree usted que esto es lo mejor?- preguntó ojoloco.

Dumbledore suspiró. -no tenemos opción.-

- Espero que tenga usted razón. Mírelo. Él se pareceela riddle, él habla como el y él tenía una vida similar a él… a ambos les falto el amor de familia, eran aislados y no tenian ningun amigo. ¿Qué tal siHarry escoje el lado equibocado…es decir si el escoje el lado oscuro? Usted usó a Voldemort para matar Grindelwald, pero él se volvió el próximo Señor Oscuro. Tom Riddle era mucho más poderoso que Grindelwald. Eso que siPotter crece puede llegar a ser mas poderoso que Voldemort.-

-Relaje, mi amigo. Yo me aseguré... que él no sera un peligro.-

-Él es el niño que vivió. Si tiene usted razón y Voldemort todavía está vivo, y algun dia regresa..el podra matar a voldemort, la guerra puede llegar a ser muycruel, y si el descubre todo lo que le hemos hecho, apenas lo descubra, tendremos serios problemas pero solo si se buelve difícil de controlar, si el se buelve muy pderoso… yo se que el tiene el potencial, para ser tan fuerte como voldemort o como usted, lo unico que tiene de su parte es la experiencia, que es sobrepasada a la del ñiño, y yo no lo hayo capas de hacerlo.-

-Ah, pero por eso precisamente es que yo me asegure de resolverlo, yo no planeo usarlo para matar a voldemort, es por eso que he atado sus poderes.-

-como dise? Expliquese, por que no entiendo nada!-

-mire mi buen amigo, cuando Voldemort intentó matara Harry,se creo una conexión entre ellos debido a la protección deLily, esa conexión entre ellos debio desaparecer pero yo hice que no lo hiciera, al contrario ayude a que esa conexión se fortaleciera.-

-Y en que nos ayuda eso?- gruñó ojoloco

-muy fácil. Cuando la conexión se buelve mas y mas poderosa, se vuelve una misma alma, osea que si uno muere el otro tambien, entonces nuestro trabqajo consciste en protejerlo hasta el momento apropiado.-

-¿Pero Voldemort es inmortal? Si él puede resucitar una vez, que le impide hacerlo de nuevo.-

-Es la repercusión negativa mágica. como su poder está limitado, su muerte soltará toda esa energiareprimida se desatara de forma destructiva. Si la conexión mágica entre ellos es muy fuerte, cuando él este batallando contra Voldemort, conociendole es probable que se ofresca a terminarcon el, sacrificandose asi. una vez enfrentados cuando voldeor trate de matara Harry... su cicatriz que es donde tiene suconexión con voldemort, y toda la energia suprimida en el niño se encargaran de destruir su alma, porque como te dije antes siHarry llegara a morir tambien moriria voldemort.-

-Dombledore a planeado usted todo esto desde el principio. Yo pensé que usted, era diferente, que buscaba lo mejor para todos, pero sacrificara Harry me parece demaciado.-

-Yo desearia no tener que hacerlo. Desgraciadamente yo debo hacerlo. Es por un bien mayor.-

-Lo que yo todavía no entiendo, es porque puso al pobre muchachocon muggles en donde es maltratado.-

-Alastor, Si Harry se criara en el mundo Magico; su familia podría descubrir que los poderes delniño son limitados y hacer algo al respecto, podrian hasta sanar su cicatriz rompiendo asi suconexión con Voldemort. Su descarga de centro mágico debe ser tan violenta como sea posible,que el no la pueda controlar. ¿También, puede imaginar suego, si creciera en mundo magico creseria como el niño que vivio lleno de adulacines y seria difícil de controlar un muchacho ingreido, yo nescesitoque el me veacon respeto y autoridad que crea en mi,que me mire como su familia como su unica mano amiga, para asi controlarlo y que tome el camino correcto, tanto asi que se vea obligado a sacrificarse para matar a voldemort, solo haciendo todo lo que hemos hecho todos estos años podemos tener la sertesa de que asi sera.-

Moody gruñó. -¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? El muchacho intentó huir de la casa de muggles. Yo pensé que usted puso las barreras para que eso no sucediera.-

-Sí lo hice. sin embargo, logro traspasarlas. Yo estoy muy sorprendido el tiene mucho poder a pesar de tenerlos atados, me encargare de hacer una barrera mas fuerte en su mente, el nunca pensara en huir de casa de nuevo.-

- el x-x-x -

Harry salio de la memoria. -Bastardos de, mierda ', me las pagaran completas. Harry intentó pensar en huir de esa casa, pero la la mitad de su mente no quiso pensar sobre éso siquiera. tendría que hacer algo. Harry miró el bosque en donde reposaban sus memorias intentando descifrar como romper las barreras que le impedian huir de ese infierno llamado casa, harry llamo mentalmente a su yo interno y le pregunto que podian hacer 2 creo que lo que deves hacer es destruir esas barreras, pero como las encuentro le pregunto inquieto bueno solo debes encontrar nalgo que este fuera de lugar, harry bufo, como se suponia que haria eso, luego se dio cuenta que en todos los arboles en donde reposaban sus memorias estaban atadoson una especie de lianas moradas que paresian apretar mas y mas a los arboles asfixiandolos y se dijo2tal ves esa sea la razon por la cual todo se me olvida- esa sera la barrera, desidiol destruirlas concentrándose en destruirlas, una vez lo hiso se sintio liberado.

-¿me pregunto si ahora podre huir de esta casa?, ¿sera lo correcto?, si me quedo aquí ellos no vendran por mi, pero si yo me escondiese en un lugar donde no me encuentren… o si no, me vorraran la memoria de nuevo -

- el x-x-x -

A la mañana siguiente, Harry estaba mirando uno de sus profesores que holgazaneavan por ahi. -me pregunto que estára pensando, - pensó Harry. -Cómo es que existe gente tan aburrida? -Harry miró fijamente en los ojos del profesor,y entonces paso, el ya estaba acostumbrado a meditar a explorar su yo, su ser, su mente pero algo no estaba bien, el se sentia extraño y entonces se pregunto-sera que yo no estoy en mi mente? Harry comenso a explorar la mente y comprendió que pertenecia al profesor. Durante la próxima semana, Harry dominó el arte de lectura de la mente (legeremancia).

- el x-x-x -

Harry habiapracticado muchocon diferentes mentes y habia descubierto hasta sus mas oscuros secretos, un dia quiso leer la mente de la Señora Figg, pero la mente de ella era totalmente diferente a las, demas por alguna razon tenia sierta similitud con la suya, y siempre tenia la sensación de que ella se daba cuenta cuando lo hacia, miles de teorias le vinieron a la cabeza, como que ella tambien tuviera algun don como el de el, y se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca al pensar que esa señora pudiera leer su mente, asi que descidio que antes de aprender a leer todas las mentes tenia que aprender a proteger la de el para que a el no se la pudieran leer.

Un dia mientras pasaba por su bosque de los recuerdos tubo una idea, - esta es mi mente y puedo modificarla cuanto me de la gana. Yo soy el amo de mi mente. Si alguien quisiera modificar mis recuerdos, lo harían usando los espejos. ¿y si, yo hago una especie de señuelos para que eso no pase?total hago lo que quiera con mi mente, es mi mente no la de alguien mas? -

Dias después el bosque de los recuerdos estaba totalmente cambiado, y descidio que pondría guardianas en cada espejo, eran unas serpientes las cuales se enrollaban en cada espejo protegiendolos, todas esas semanas habian pasado volando sin mencionar todas las rarezas y nuevas experienzaspara Harry.y una de esas experienzas era que habia descubierto que podia hablarconlas serpientes, perono con otros animales, fue asi como creo serpientes en su mente, y les pidio que protegieran su mente

Pero ésta no era la verdadera defensa. Para cada espejo, creó un cristal pequeño que tenía un duplicado de la memoria.

Al acceder a una memoria, Harry tenia que acceder primero al espejo.

Harry verificó cada espejo, mientras modificando y borrando las cosas que él quiso guardar en secreto.

-Si cualquiera penetra en mi mente, encontrarán a sólo un chico inocente, la mente desorientada, - pensó.

- el x-x-x -

Harry consideró que su mente estaba bastante protegida. Harry empezado a escudriñar en la mente del tio vernon y también en la de tia petunia, y descubrí que disfrutaban intensamente maltratarlo y en ellos no habia remordimientos haciel, por que por alguna razón pensaban que Harry se lo merecía.

Decidió que ya era hora de escudriñar a fondo aqueña mente tan compleja que tenia la señora loca de los gatos, como comúnmente la llamaban algunas personas pero su nombre era la señora Figg. Era una mente mas difícil de penetrar, tenia una especie de barrera, pero lo que encontró en esa mente lo dejo muy sorprendido, descubrió que ella era unasquib una persona sin poderes mágicos pero que podía ver la magia era como si su poder fuera diminuto, descubrió todo lo que sabia la señora Figg. sabia de mundo magico y que también, estaba encargada de espiarle a el y darle un informe anual a Dombledore, Harry sabia que la pobre señora no tenia la culpa de lo que el viejo rabo verde hiciera,solo era un titere mas de Dombledore, pero hasta iba el no permitiría que eso siguiera adelante asi que quiso probar a ver si podia modificar otras mentes, y lo logro a ahora la señora Figg. solo le hablaría maravillas de el a Dombledore, o solo lo que el quisiera que dijera.

- el x-x-x -

Durante las próximas dos semanas, Harry descubrió cómo cambiar la forma de su cuerpo. podía cambiar su cuerpo como quisiera, todo gracias a las memorias de la señora Figg. que había visto un mago que podía cambiar de forma como quisiese y el disidió provar, quería ser metamorfago. Él podría envejecer más o hacerse más joven. Él podría ser hombre o mujer,hacerse mas flaco o engordar, alto o bajo.

-Con esto,- pensó, -yo podre ir adonde yo quiera sin ser reconocido por nadie… que genial-cada ves le gustaba mas todo eso de la magia, hasta hace poco lo miraba como un poder, o un don, si no como magia ahora el sabia que el era un mago, las memorias de la señora loca de los gatos le había revelado muchas cosas

- el x-x-x -

Harry podía entrar a cualquier mente muggle pero no sabia como proteger su mente de un mago o bruja y la mejor forma de practicar a defenderse y a entrar a mentes mágica. sera precisamente practicando con una y para eso tenia que visitar mundo mágico y conseguir algunos libros y una varita,cada ves le gustada mas el giro que había dado su que el era demasiado débil y que tenia que aprender a defenderse solo sobre todo sabiendo que las cosas no serian fáciles en el futuro, no había ni un dia en el que Harry no entrenara, ya manejaba la telikenescis el entrenamiento era muy agotador. Harry compró flechas de metal afilado. En caso del problema, Harry podría tirar unas flechas y ellas darían en el blanco, con la fuerza de una ballesta.

- el x-x-x -

Dejen Reviews...NESESITO UN VETA URGENTE


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, yo soy una simple traductora el fic es de voider, a proposito me disculpo por los errores de ortografia, prometo conseguir un beta pronto, disfruten del capitulo

**La herencia.**

- el x-x-x -

Debido a sus recuerdos de la infancia recien recuperados y los de la Señorita Figg Harry sabia todo lo referente a mundo magico, en su noveno cumpleaños, descidio que éstaba listo para entrar en el mundo mágico, asi que huyo de la casa de cuyos dueños tanto le havian maltratado.

Harry pensó sobre cobrar cuentas pendientes, estaba pensando en vengarse de aqueyos que tanto mal le avian echo, aparte de sus parientes claro, pero decidió que la venganza se sirve mejor en plato frío. 'todo se paga en esta vida, ' pensó.

Por la mañana Harry se hizo invisible y aparecio en una tienda de ropa de Londres, espiando que nadie estuviera Cerca y cerciorándose de que no hubieran camaras de vigilancia.

se puso frente a un espejo de uno de los vestidores, y se hizo visible,ya no hera el muchacho flacucho de hace un mes y medio ahora era un poco mas fornido y de mejillas sonrosadas su mirada era profunda y su cicatriz apenas era visible tomo una liga para pelo que habia por ahí y se hizo una cola de caballo, y de nuevo se hizo inviscible.

Comenso a vagar por la enorme tienda escojeindo solo lo mejor y echo la ropa que traia puesta en una bolsa, el nunca habia tenido un par de zapatos que no fueran de su primo. Decidio vestirse semi-formal, con un par de pantalones de tela negros y una camiseta con una formal ensima que la usaria desabotonada.

Harry miraba su figura en el espejo. tenía que admitir que se veia muy bien. En los últimos meses, él había comido bien y estaba lleno de fuerza. Su tez era palida y la ropa oscura hacia resaltar mas su mirada, la hacian ver llamativa.

Se teletransporto a las calles de Londres y se dirigio al caldero choreante, la entrada a mundo magico, direccion que encontro en las memorias de cierta squib.

- el x-x-x -

Harry no tenia ni un cinco en el volcillo por esa razon se dirigia a Gringotts. tenía más de un año de recuerdos sobre sus padres. Y como muchas cosas que habia aprendido sabia dos cosas importantes, y eso era que tenía una bóveda personal. Y lo segundo era que los duendes eran los neutrales; ellos no estaban envueltos en las disputas de magos. no eran capaces de traicionar la confianza de sus que estaba seguro que dombledore no se daria cuenta de que havia sacado un nukc, claro si convencia a los duendes de alguna manera.

Harry entró en el banco y estaba de pie en la fila. Llamo con la mano a un duende que estaba cerca. este arqueó ligeramente la seja.

-Hola, me gustaría saber si yo tengo una bóveda en mi nombre; y si tengo me gustaría hablar con mi gerente de bóveda.-

El duende pestañeó y contesto cortesmente. -Claro. ¿Su nombre?-

Harry se aserco más al duende. -Harry Potter- dijo en voz baja.

El duende lo miró fijamente sorprendido,conocia perfectamente ese nombre, el duende gruñó. y le dijo a Harry que siguiera a otro duende que era el gerente de la dicha boveda.

-Sr. Potter,mi nombre es goremaker, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?.

-mucho gusto, Goremaker. Quisiera ver los documentos de herencias, documentos familiares que esten aca en Gringotts.

"Sí Sr. Potter, Los magos no confían en su propio gobierno totalmente. Es por eso que los magos prefieren que los duendes dirijan sus finanzas."

-Ya, puedo preguntarle algo…¡quisiera saber quien es mi guardian?.

-Su guardián es Albus Dumbledore.

-Y exactamente porque, él se hizo mi guardián?.

-por que el ministerio lo nombro.

-acaso no fueron mis padres ?.

-lo que pasa es que todos aquéllos que fueron nombrados por el testamento como los posibles guardianes no estaban disponibles, su mejor opción fue decidida por el ministerio, aunque esto se mantubo en secreto.

-puedo ver el testamento?.

-Claro-. El duende leyó el testamento en voz alta.- sus posibles guardianes eran los Longbottoms, Sirius Black o remus lupin, los primeros estaban locos, el segundo estaba en prision y el ultimo es un hombre lobo.

-Por qué el remus lupin se nombró en el testamento si el ministerio no le permitiria ser mi guardián?.

-el ministerio no lo tenia registrado como hombre lobo cuando se hizo el testamento.- Y harry asintio.

El duende leyó la última línea del testamento. -harry potter no sera enviado con los Dursleys bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-entonces porque lo hicieron!.

-que cosa?.

- enviarme con los Dursleys.

-Esto significa que Dumbledore está incumpliendo el testamento- dijo el duende, mientras sonreia malisiosamente.

-Lo que quiere decir que…?-le preguntó Harry.

-En casos así, cuando el heredero de una casa antigua fue traicionado, le permiten exigir el mando, ser emancipado en pocas palabras. Eso es lo que usted quiere señor potter?

-Sí.

Sin perder tiempo el duende puso un cuenco y un cuchillo a la mesa. -debe cortarse un poco para hacer un hechizo de sangre asi sabremos de quien es heredero…

Harry hizo un corte profundo un flujo de sangre no tardo en salir.

-Sólo unas gotas se necesitan, Sr. Potter.

Harry se concentró un poco y su corte desaparecio.

-Ésa es una habilidad impresionante, Sr. Potter.

-Gracias, Goremaker.

-En unos momentos, le traere su anillo señor potter asi podra ejercer sus derechos, debe saber que partir de ahora es mayor de edad.

trás de un minuto, un duende vino con dos cajas negras pequeñas.

Harry abrió la primera y encontró un anillo. Era demasiado grande para él, pero aun asi se lo probo, este se ajusto a su dedo automaticamente.

Harry abrió la segunda caja, y repitió el proceso con el segundo anillo. -Yo pensé que era el heredero de los potter, Porque tengo que usar dos anillos , pensé que solo seria uno?.

-El segundo anillo, Sr. Potter es el anillo, es el del heredero de slythering, aunque debe saber que usted no tiene ni una pizca de sangre slytherin pero, según los resultados usted es el heredero de ambas familias.

-No entiendo que ha pasado… ya tengo los resultados de el hechizo y en el decreta que usted tiene dos padres.

-Voldemort? ¡Él quiso matarme! ¿y én vez de eso me hizo su heredero?… es decir me adopto?

-Sí, el Señor Voldemort o Tom Marvolo Riddle lo hizo su heredero.

-Bastante confuso para mi gusto, pero ya que, no renunciare a una herencia,…de cuanto es la herencia? -dijo interesado.

-Usted tiene 50000 galeones en su bóveda personal. En la de los potter, usted tiene uno millón de galeones. y también tiene mucho libros y artefactos.

En la bóveda Slytherin, tiene usted 300,000 galeones y una cámara protegida que sólo puede ser abierta por un heredero. Usted también ha heredado la mancion d los potter.

-Ya veo. Más de un millón de galeones. Es una suma grande mis padres han sido muy generosos conmigo,pero no se muy bien a cuanto equivale eso en dinero muggle, ¿es mucho?.

-Los potter perdieron la mayoría de su dinero en las últimas guerras, pero usted podrá vivir bastante bien. Hay muchas familias que son mucho más ricas. Sin embargo, los potter, poseen libros de Slytherin, artefactos invaluables.

-Yo veo. Gracias. ¿Cómo puedo retirar dinero digo sin tener que estar viajando hasta aca ? .

El duende le dio una tarjeta y una bolsa pequeña.-a diferencia de la tarjeta muggle esta se firma con sangre-hary lo miro asustado -y eso para que...- el duende iso caso omiso a eso y prosiguio-Y ésta es una bolsa con la que tambien podra retirar dinero solo debe decir la cantidad de dinero que quiere retirar y este aparecera dentro de la bolsa pero, tiene un limite que es 100,000 galeones.

-Gracias. Usted ha sido muy útil.y le sonrio al duende- podria ver mis bóvedas ahora?.

- el x-x-x -

Harry fue a su bóveda . en la que solo encontró dinero,.

Luego, fue a su bóveda familiar. Presiono su anillo contra la puerta y esta se abrio, al parecer su boveda no era nada comparada con la familiar, esa era enorme, casi se podia decir que lo que ahí havia era una montaña de dinero, sin contar con una enorme bibloteca con muchos libros y pergaminos,harry planeva revisar todos los documentos pero al ver todo un estante lleno se desanimo y desidio aserlo luego, contenia tambien muchos artefactos y armas colocadas en las paredes, descidio que su curiosidad era mas grande por conocer la otra boveda. antes de salir echo un ultimo vistazo y salio de ella.

- el x-x-x -

Harry entró en la bóveda Slytherin. Había sólo un montón de galeones y una puerta muy extraña. cauteloso se acercó a la puerta.

Una de las serpientes que estaban talladas se enpezo a mover. - es usted el nuevo heredero?- le dijo sisceante.

-creo que si. Puedes abrirme la puerta porfavor ?- Harry le dijo en parcel.

-Claro, amo.- La puerta se abrió.

Harry entró y vio un cuarto con muchas puertas.

Abrio la primera puerta y en ella encontro ropa y armaduras; botas y guantes. Harry descidio llevarse unos cuantos. Después de 15 minutos, Harry se vistió con una ropa negra que encontro. era tan suave y casi impenetrable, dedujo que esa ropa detendria fácilmente una bala o un cuchillo. tomó otro par de botas y un par de guantes negros. Encima, sé puso una capa negra. "Bien, asi se siente mucho más cómodo," pensó en voz alta.

En la segunda puerta, encontró centenares de varitas. Harry sentía que tres de ellas tenían cirta particularidad. y puso una funda de val¡rita en cada brazo y uno en la pierna.

En la tercera puerta, Harry encontró centenares de armas. Él seleccionó una de 50 centímetro wakizashi y lo puso en una funda en la otra pierna y dies puñales distribuidos en diferentes partes del cuerpo, definitivamente se estaba armando hasta los dientes.

La cuarta puerta estaba llena con huevos. Harry se sintio atraído por tres de ellos de que los tomó y los puso en un bolsillo.

La quinta puerta tenía algunos artefactos muy extraños que decidio no tocar.

La última puerta era una biblioteca. algunos de los libros estaban escritos en un idioma extraño, pero harry podia entenderle a la letra, no sabia porque pero lo hacia. tomó dos de ellos: La Introducción de la Magia y Parsel-magic ' y 'Parsel-magic Básico.

- el x-x-x -

Dos años después, una figura pequeña, oscura entró en la Callejon Knockturn. Inmediatamente, cinco hombres insípidos empezaron a sombrearlo. La figura se detuvo dandoles la espalda, los cinco magos sacaron sus varitas preparados para mandarle cualquier maldición pero no les dio tiempo ya que la pequeña figura fue mas rapida, ya que tenia previsto tal ataque y una serpiente negra salio desde su hombro mostrando sus fauces amenazadoramente, los cinco magos aterrorizados descidieron no volver a molestarlo mas nunca, y casi se caen de espalda cuando vieron a tal imponente animal y huyeron despavoridos lejos de donde se encontrava la pequeña figura, con una ya casi borrada cicatriz.

Harry entro en una tienda donde vendian ingredientes para pociones. estaba buscando un ingrediente particularmente raro. Mientras caminaba, sentía la descarga de una cantidad enorme de magia. - deberia involucrarme?- se pregunto. -demonios estoy aburrido.- Harry se acercó el sitio donde se llevava a cavo un duelo, saliendo asi de la antes mencionada tienda. A lo largo se divisaba a una muchacha, que estaba lanzando un hechizo tras otro. Harry quedo impresionado. -como es que pudo matar a uno y dañar a otro-. claro no todos los dias se miraba a una niña pelear asi, me pregunto cuanto durara. ' Suddenly,grito la muchacha con gran velocida, tanta que increíble, que derribo al asaltante, pero los otros aprobecharon ese momento para atacarla.

Harry descidio ayudarla,ya que atacarla por la espalda y entre cinco… bueno cuatro no era un duelo muy justo.

El escudo de la muchacha se mantubo por un segundo sostuvo para un segundo, y entonces el escudo se debilito y tres hechizos lograron darle de golpe , haciendo que esta cayera herida y exausta.

"esto es para que no me olvides mocosa…" La voz del asaltante, se vio interrumpida, ya que un cuchillo atravesaba su cuello.

Los otros dos se dirigieron a el con varita en mano, -error-susurro harry con media sonrisa y les dio de llano en el ojo a uno y al otro en el cuello.

Harry se apresuró y se puso de rodillas a la par de la muchacha herida y lanzo un hechizo de diagnóstico. Ella había utilizado todas sus fuerzas y estaba muy mal herida y habia agotado su centro y fue dañada pesadamente. Él miraba a la niña , esta tenia rasgos chinos. era muy pequña, de pelo negro, largo y los ojos negros muy profundos. -Incluso cubierta toda de sangre, es bonita-se dijo asi mismo casi inaudible.

La muchacha lo miraba agradesida y empezo a toser sangre. -Yo morire- dijo con certeza la muchacha.

Harry tenía que estar de acuerdo con eso. Aun si se aparecian de inmediato enl St. Mungo y sobrevivía la tensión de viaje mágico, los sanadores no podrían hacer nada. Sus lesiones eran demasiado severas y ella no tenía la magia bastante interior para sobrevivir. el no podría hacer nada… -existe una forma para que sobrevivas - le dijo de repente. -Yo puedo ligarte a mi poder, es similar a una atadura familiar. no sé si funcionará, pero es la mejor aportunidad que tienes... aceptas?.

La muchacha pestañeó. -Sí- susurró.

Harry se hizo un corte profundo en la palma de su mano y la preciono con el pecho de la muchacha en donde tenia la herida mas grave. permitió que la sangre se mezclase por unos segundo, y entonces él pronuncio un hechizo, con el cual se salvaria la muchacha.

- el x-x-x -

La muchacha se despertó en una cama muy suave. estaba abrazada del brazo de su amo.-¿que?-se dijo"¿mi amo?" penso, "ahora estoy ligada a el por siempre" ella queria enfadarse con el por hacerlo, pero simplemente no podia, al contrario estaba sumamente agradesida con el por salvarle la vida."su corazon es muy noble, y estoy segura que cuando cresca sera muy guapo y un hombre onorable, el era mas que digno de sus servicios.

Harry se movio en la cama tapandose mas con la cobija. -estas despierta,-dijo soñoliento-has dormido por casi tres dias-y serro de nuevo los ojos.

-Amo… gracias por salvarme.

-¿no estas enojada conmigo?, ¿no estas disgustada?.

-Claro que te estoy muy agradesida, me has salvado la vida amo-.

-Yo tambien…¿me has dicho amo?.

-es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-te pido que no lo hagas me resulta un poco incomodo.

-pues hagas lo que agas aunque sea solo cuando estemos solos, yo te seguire llamando amo.

-viendo la batalla perdida harry decidio cambiar de tema- ¿y como te llamas?.

-Su Li.

"mucho gusto su li. Yo soy Harry Potter.-

- ¿Harry Potter?

-Sí- dijo Harry divertidó.

De repente,algo frio rozo la pierna de su li, y esta como un auto reflejo salto de la cama,descubrindo asi tres imponentes serpientes,, al verlas ella grito un poco asustada, -lo siento si te asustaron, ellas son mi familia, de echo la unica que tengo, ademas de ser mi guardia personal- le dijo harry, ya totalmente despierto y sabandose los oidos lastimados por el grito de su li.

"amo harry no es por asustarte pero creo que entiendo lo que disen- dijo en un susurro, estaba muy palida.

-en serio puedes- ella asintio - deve ser por el vinculo que tienes conmigo, creo que no solo te salve la vida, al parecer tambien tienes parte de mis dones.

ssss-Yo soy derecha- ssss dijo una.

ssss-Yo izquierda- dijo otra.

ssss-Yo soy el Cuello-ssss dijo la era mucho mas grande que las otras dos.

ssss-Hola. yo soy Su

ssss-yo se que es lo que deseas-ssss dijo la mas grande ssss-

ssss-Sus nombres significan algo?-ssss

Las tres serpientes se le asercaron mas.

Su Li pensó que ella deberia estar aterrada por tal accion, pero extrañamente ya no lo estaba, sabia que esas serpientes no la atacarian ni a ella ni a su amo.

Las serpientes se deslizaron hasia Harry. Dos de ellas se envolvieron alrededor de sus mano, y la mas grande se enrollo en su cuello.

ssss-mejor te lo mostramos-ssssdijo izquierda.

"Yo veo,la Izquierda,la Derecha y el Cuello," dijo Su Li. -No está muy inspirado que digamos.-

- a mi no me mires- dijo Harry. -Ellas fueron las que escojieron sus nombres.

Su Li carraspeo ligeramente -Um… amo- dijo moviendose inquietamente. -¿Por qué nosotros estamos en la misma cama?- harry se sonrojo-Es debido a la atadura. Nosotros debemos permanecer lo mas cerca posiblepor las proximas semanas, se que debe ser un tanto incomodo para ti pero es lo mejor tener contacto fisico lo mas que podamos, eso hasta que la atadura se estabilice.

-o... entonces esta bien, entiendo. es muy bueno.- Su Li se abrazo mas a Harry. Estas muy calientito.

-que mierda- se dijo harry cinco minutos despues-como no pense en eso-se cuestiono - como le diremos esto a tu familia, no creo que les agrade la idea.

-No se preocupe amo. La única familia que yo tengo es mi abuelo. Él es un poco raro y anticuado, pero no creo que se oponga, ademas esto no se puede revertir, si no me equiboco... conociendolo el estyara muy agradesido contigo por salvarme la vida, el se preocupa mucho por mi y estara encantado de que vuelba sana y salva. y como el ya es muy viejo para cuidarme la agradara que haya encontrada un nuevo hogar.

- el x-x-x -

gracias por leer, recuerden esta historia no es mia es de voider un gran escritor que me encanta

yo solo tradusco.

pero no hay razon para no dejarme reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Primer año.

Dos figuras de vestiduras oscuras, entraron en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos.

A pesar de que son estudiantes de primer año todos se mantienen distancia, porque su solo aspecto irradia frialdad y peligro, sus capas son negras sin embargo si se quitasen las capas, las personas les tendrían mucho mas miedo del que le tenían en ese momento ya que ambos contaban con armaduras impenetrables de piel de dragón y guantes de acromantula, nadie sabia que dicha tela era muy resistente a los hechizos. Ambos chicos tenían 11 años de edad y estaban a punto de sumergirse en una nueva aventura en Hogwart.

Harry y Su Li entraron al tren y se instalaron en el compartimiento que mejor les pareció. Ambos aceptaron la entrada de Hogwarts obviamente, a pesar de que podría haber encontrado otra escuela mágica, utilizando la manipulación claro, por ello eran perfectamente aceptados en cualquier escuela mágica.

Había descubierto en algunos libros que había sacado de la biblioteca de una de las bóvedas, que Hogwart guardaba muchos secretos mágicos, y poseía muchos artefactos escondidos, que aun no habían sido descubiertos, y que Harry se había propuesto hacerlo. Su Li se sentó al lado de Harry y reposo su cabeza en el hombro de el.

Ya habían hablado con el abuelo de Su Li, y le habían explicado la situación, y tal como lo había supuesto Su Li, el estaba muy agradecido de que Harry le hubiera salvado la vida a la ultima de su sangre, y declaro que Harry era lo suficiente poderoso y noble para proteger a su nieta y decidió por eso pasarle algunas de sus habilidades a Harry, el abuelo de Su Li era muy alto y sorprendentemente rápido y estuvo entrenando con el por algunos meses.

El tren tardó algunas horas en llegar a su destino que era Hogsmeade. Durante el viaje solo fueron interrumpidos un par de veces, Primero fue una chica llamada Hermione Granger que buscaba un sapo, Después fue la señora del carrito de dulces a la que Harry le compró algunos para el y para Su Li.

Cuando llegaron en Hogsmeade, se encontraron frente a un lago enorme con algunos botes pequeños que serian los que los llevarían al castillo. La profesora Mcgonagal se presentó y dio una cierta información sobre lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Hizo una rápida revisión a los estudiantes de primero alegando que queria que todods estuvieran presentables, pero en realidad quería asegurarse de que cierto niño que vivió se encontraba entre el grupo de primero, se alarmo al ver la frente limpia de harry, es decir que la famosa cicatriz no estaba, y observo con desagrado la forma en que harry y Su Ly estaban vestidos y frunció ligeramente el ceño. -Ustedes dos, ¿porqué no están usando sus uniformes?-dijo acercándose mas a ellos

que no tenemos.- contesto Harry.

-¿acaso no se les aviso en la lista de materiales?- preguntó la profesora confusa.

-claro que se nos fue informado.- dijo el moreno serenamente

-Entonces no veo excusa alguna para que ustedes no los lleven puestos-dijo acusadoramente la profesora.

-como heredero de una de las familias mas antiguas tengo el derecho de vestirme con los trajes de mi herencia cuando esta se me sea entregada.

-¿y eso también la incluye a su amiga?

-Como mi esclava, también le dan derecho a usar las ropas de los potter- Su Ly parecía incomoda con aquella situación, pero no dijo nada

-Muy bien, lo aceptaré para ahora, pero solo porque las clasificaciones están a punto de comenzar, pero después tendrán que hablar seriamente con su jefe de casa.

- Los de primero se embarcaron en las pequeños botes y llegaron al castillo, los ordenaron en fila india y entraron en el gran comedor, en el fondo un sombrero viejo y desgastado reposaba en los brazos de la profesora Mcgonagal el sombrero comenzó a cantar una canción que cantaba cada año, y finalmente la clasificación comenzó. La chica que los había interrumpido en el tren quedo en Gryffindor. Daphne Greengrass, una muchacha de cabello negro largo quedo en Slytherin. y a Su Li en Ravenclaw. Cuando Mcgonagal leyó el nombre de Harry, el pasillo estalló en susurros, y Cuando Harry se dirigió al taburete en donde le pondrían el sombrero seleccionador todo el mundo lo miraba confundido, buscando la famosa cicatriz en su frente.

todo mundo mágico conocía a Harry Potter y era conocido por todos y era bien sabido que harry potter poseía una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Harry se sentó en la silla y la profesora le coloco el sombrero. Sr. Potter finalmente esta aquí le susurro el sombrero al oído. -Nunca había visto una mente tan complicada y menos una tan joven, posee un gran poder… espero que sepa manejarlo y usarlo para dejar su huella en la historia tambien veo cosas muy Interesantes. Posee grandes barreras mentales y sus defensas son de gran alcance… o por merlín -exclamo el sombrero de repente- su mente posee muchas trampas difíciles de evadir- Los hombros de Harry se tensaron y su mano tambien, sacando así la varita de su manga y apuntando al sombrero

-Sr. Potter. no hay necesidad de llegar a esos extremos, que planea, volverme ceniza acaso, yo nunca digo los secretos de los alumnos que me pasan por sus cabezas, créame que no hay manera de que yo le traicione, ni siquiera el director puede sacarme palabra alguna de lo que yo veo en las clasificaciones. '

-Entonces no hay necesidad, a mi me conviene mucho que el no sepa de lo que soy capaz, no te preocupes sombrero te has salvado- pensó a Harry, para que el sombrero entendiera.

-Pero que tenemos aquí veo que es valiente, pero los riesgos que toma son fríamente calculados, y nunca hace nada sin obtener algo a cambio, es una persona leal, pero solo para aquellos que merecen su lealtad, astuto, ambicioso pero solo un poco, desea mas poder… para poder proteger a sus amigos, posee sed de conocimiento y no descansa hasta alcanzar sus metas, creo que no puedes quedar en otra casa que no sea…

-Ravenclaw,- gritó el sombrero.

Los Ravenclaws y los Hufflepuffs e incluso algunos Slytherins aplaudieron. Sin embargo los Gryffindors tenían una mirada que denotaba aparte de show, que se sentían traicionados de alguna manera.

Harry puso el sombrero en la silla y se sentó a la par de Su Li, en la mesa de los Ravenclaw. Draco quedo en Slytherin, junto con sus dos matones. Algunos de Ravenclaw, trataron de hablarles pero la mayoría los ignoraron. durante la cena de bienvenida dos profesores trataron de usar legeremancia con Harry, el primero fue Snape quien lo miro con horror al no lograr su cometido, Harry estaba seguro de que Snape tenia la marca oscura, por que de su brazo brotaba una magia muy poderosa y maligna.

y el segundo que lo intento fue Quirrell. Pudo notar que ese profesor también tenia la marca sin embargo había algo diferente en ella.

sabia diferenciar la magia oscura de la blanca porque había visitado algunos lugares desagradables en el callejón Knockturn por ejemplo, El aura de casi todas las personas denota un patrón de oscuridad por lo tanto era fácil de ver.

Algo que le incomodaba era que Dumbledore no le quitaba la mirada de encima con el ceño levemente fruncido como tratando de descifrar algo.

. -x-x-x –

Cuando la cena termino los prefectos llevaron a los de primero a su respectiva sala común y les mostraron sus habitaciones, cinco minutos después el profesor Flitwick explicó las normas y reglas a seguir. Cuando finalmente termino, despidió a los niños a sus habitaciones

- Señor Potter, Srta. Li, por favor, se quedan un momento -. Flitwick parecía pensativo. –La profesora Mcgonagal llamo mi atención por respecto a su atuendo... Por favor, pueden explicar por que no los traen-.

-Por supuesto profesor-, dijo Harry. -Como el heredero de una de las mas antiguas familias, y por el echo de que ya tome posesión de ella me veo con el derecho de vestirme con los trajes de mi herencia aquí en Hogwart y lo mismo se aplica a Su Li, ya que ella trabaja para mi-

si el profesor no se cayo de espalda fue por que de verdad necesitaba estar firme -OH... por supuesto, Estaba consciente de que usted demandó el título. Sin embargo, hay un pequeño problema, De lo que recuerdo, el traje formal de la casa de los Potter es muy diferente a los que ustedes están usando-

Harry sonrió levemente. -Puesto que yo soy el señor Potter, puedo cambiarlo como a mi mejor me parezca .-

Su Li solo observaba la conversación y se mantenía callada

-OH, sí, muy ingenioso. Muy bien, informaré al resto los profesores que su traje es aceptable, eso es todo buenas noches, Sr. Potter, Srta. Li.-

Su Li siguió a Harry a su cuarto.

Procedieron a desempacar. Se pusieron los pijamas y se acomodaron en la misma cama. Harry abrazo a Su Li. – ¿y que piensas de todo esto?-

-Pienso que todos se pregunta a donde se fue tu cicatriz. Incluso Dumbledore, sabes no me gusta ese mago, me da mala espina.

- de la que me salve, porque me enseñaste bien aclumancia, por que no quiero que esos magos entren y salgan de mi mente como pedro por su casa-

harry le sonrió- también me di cuenta del aura oscura que irradia snape y Quirrell-dijo con inocencia Su Ly.

-Esos dos son mortifagos - dijo Harry

-¿Son mortifagos?-son mortifagos pregunto Su Ly alarmada

– Como es posible que Dombledore sea tan tonto al traer mortifagos a la escuela-

Pero eso no es todo, te diste cuenta de lo que hay en el tercer piso, yo no logre averiguar que era pero estoy segura que hay algo muy peligroso ahí, tanto que podría llegar a matar estudiantes.-dijo pensativo harry.

x-x-x-

En el desayuno, nadie se atrevió a acercarse a ellos. Sin embargo, al parecer eran el centro de atención y los miraban fijamente. Harry no les hizo caso y siguió comiendo. La primera clase era defensa contra las artes oscuras y la tenían con Hufflepuffs. Quirrell, parecia un covarde con su tartamudeo y su aula estaba pasada de ajo pero Harry no se dejaba engañar por como lucia el profesor, y el echo de que cada tanto tratara de usar legeremancia no ayudava al pobre profesor a ganarse la confianza de harry y su. encantamientos y transfiguración eran clases de mucho interes para harry y su ly ya que no sabia mucho de ellas todo lo contrario a defensa contra las artes oscuras en la que fácilmente podrian hacer el TIMO y sacar una E en el.

Después de la transfiguración, Harry encontró un Gryffindor pelirrojo de primer año . --Hola, soy Ron Weasley, eres Harry Potter?- Harry lo miro desconfiado y desidio utilizar un poco de legeremancia en el.

Ron aparecía ser un Gryffindor agradable por fuera, sin embargo por dentro era totalmente diferente, el pelirrojo sentia que su familia era muy poca cosa pero si el consiguiera algo que los hiciera especiales las cosas serian diferentes y su familia seria entonces reconocida y especial, tambien vio sus intenciones, y lo que pretendia, ron quería ser amigo de el niño que vivió y así lograr ser importante pero lo que realmente repelió a harry fue que el Dentro de sin embargo, era totalmente diferente. Ron sentía que toda su familia a menos que él tuviera algo que los hizo especiales. Él pensó que si él hizo amigos con muchacho-quien-haber vivido, él sería importante. Sin embargo, qué repelió Harry era que él Gryffindor sentía la necesidad de lastimar y de degradar a otras personas para sentirse bien consigo mismo, y un ejemplo de ello era la forma en que había tratado minutos antes a la señorita Granger, ella simplemente le habia dado un consejo para realizar mejor un encantamiento, tratando de ayudar al pelirrojo obviamente pero el se lo tomo a mal, y dio sierto comentario burlandose de ella junto con otros Gryffindor y ella estaba cerca y los escucho. Harry pensaba que Hermione, era muy inteligente comparada con un muerto de hambre como ron weasley.

Ron habia sido muy cruel con Hermione, y no tenia porque, ya que ella solo trataba de ayudar, y sabiendo esto del pelirrojo salio rapidamente de su mente.

-¿que es lo que quieres?-pregunto harry usando un tono un poco aspero, lo que habia visto en la mente de Ron lo habia puesto de mal humor.

- pensé que podríamos ser amigos- dijo un poco dudoso el pelirrojo –

-No estoy interesado.-

-¿porque?

Y fue en ese momento que Draco Malfoy se inmiscuyo en la nconversación, acercandose con paso desidido hacia ellos. -Quién querría ser amigo tuyo comadreja-dijo divertido, dicho esto se dirigio a Harry. -Soy Draco Malfoy. Veo que ya encontraste a una de las comadrejas -

-¿comadrejas?"

-Sí, la calidad de la escuela está disminuyendo. Haora dejan entrar a cualquiera-

-Oh… ¿como quién?"

Como Weasley . Su familia es prácticamente traidora de la sangre de todos modos. -Puedo dirigirle lejos de ellos." dijo Draco haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Harry miraba extraño tal gesto

Weasley no es mi amigo… pero que le dice que usted si lo es – mientras harry decia esto, tambien estaba leyendo la mente del rubio, y resulto ser peor que weasley, el rubio era fanatico de lo cruel y lo despiadado, un niño mimado que dependia casi siempre de sus influencias, ademas de ser un bravucón y extrañamente le recordaba a su primo.

Como respuesta dijo-¡"Soy un Malfoy! Mi padre…"

-Es un mortifago- interrumpido Harry.

-Él no es,- dijo el Draco aparentemente ofendido. –el no tubo culpa alguna estaba bajo el control de un imperius por el señor oscuro -

-esa es una farsa, para safarse de todo cargo… claro aparte de sobornar al ministerio para salir de Azkaban, tu padre es solamente uno mas de los seguidores de Voldemort sin mensionar que es su perro faldero-

-Tu… dijiste su nombre- tartamudeo Draco. Algunos de los chicos que estaban por ahí alrededor hicieron una mueca de dolor al escuchar el nombre.

-Sí, ¿y que?, yo no le veo nada de malo-

- no puedes decir el nombre del señor oscuro.-

-¿Por qué no? ni siquiera es su nombre real, Su verdadero nombre es Tom Marvolo Riddle, su padre era un muggle y su madre era una muchacha fea de la famila Gaunth-

- estás mintiendo, El señor oscuro no es…

-un hijo de un muggle?, un mestizo? Dijo harry sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

-

x-x-x –

La próxima clase que tenían, y la más desagradable, fue Pociónes.

fin del capitulo

espero les aya gustado, dejenme reviews con sus comentarios y criticas y si les gusto la historia ponganla como favorita o en alerta asi sabran cuando aptualizo un nuevo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

-Mil disculpas espero no deseccionarlos con este capitulo.

x-x-x –Pixie

La próxima clase que tenían, y la más desagradable, fue Pociones.

Harry realmente había hecho una buena poción, por lo que debería haber recibido una buena puntuación. Y pociones era una de sus clases favoritas pero el maestro era simplemente insoportable, se la paso toda la clase mandándole indirectas a Harry.

Después de pociones, Harry y Su fueron a ver Flitwick apenas termino esta.

Al entrar en el despacho el profesor se vio levemente sorprendido ya que no recibía demasiadas visitas a esas horas -Señor Potter, Srta. Li, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?

Estoy aquí para informarle de que he recibido detención de parte del profesor Snape- dijo Harry.

-OH, no es necesario- dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto- no necesito ser informado- al señalando la puerta y dando por terminado todo.

-Es que no es esa la razón por la que vine profesor… Estoy aquí para informarle que de ninguna forma asistiré a dicha detención.

-¿Puedo preguntarle por qué?

-Por supuesto, señor. El profesor Snape me insultado a mi y a mí familia.Y sin tener argumento alguno me llamo celebridad y que por eso no recibiría un trato especial y me pidió respuestas de algo de años superiores, incluso me pregunto cosas que generalmente sale en los timos, por supuesto todas las respondí correctamente y en ves de darme crédito por ello hizo todo lo contrario me quito puntos por ser un sabelotodo insufrible- dijo subiendo el tono de voz – el profesor solo da instrucciones por escrito y en pociones es importante tener a un tutor con experiencia instruyendo, para ese caso no necesitaríamos profesor alguno simplemente los libros-dijo pausando un momento, Su Li asintió dándole la razón a Harry y el continuo- de hecho a pesar de todo mi poción estaba perfectamente y al terminar la clase la presente y una ves mas el profesor no me dio punto alguno… y cuando le pregunte porque estaba mal lo único que conseguí fue que me quitara más puntos y una detención, puesto que no merezco tal trato injustificado no pienso cumplir tal detención-

-Ya veo… no se preocupe Sr. Potter hablare con el profesor - dijo asintiendo el profesor Flitwick. – y no tendrá que asistir a la detención

-Espero me entienda, pero si el profesor no corrige su comportamiento para conmigo no asistiré ya mas a sus clases-dijo con determinación.

-pero señor Potter no creo que deba llegar a tales extremos…

-si usted lo desea puede probarme, ya que mi nivel en pociones es elevado mas que el de cualquiera de primer año, y no veo porque asistir a clases totalmente inútiles.

Y si usted prefiere verificar todo lo que le acabo de decir estaré de acuerdo… en que lo vea con sus propios ojos accediéndole un fragmento de mi memoria.

-me temo que no tengo un pensadero- dijo excusándose

- Harry tomó una pequeña caja de uno de sus bolsillos y de ella saco un pensadero en miniatura lo puso en el suelo y lo agrando, y dirigió su varita a su sien y saco de su cabeza una especie de hilo humeante del color de la sangre de un unicornio, y los introdujo y señalo el pensadero con la mano indicándole a su jefe de casa que procediera.

Bacilo un poco pero poco después introdujo su cabeza en la fria agua del pensadero y media hora después salio del recuerdo con el ceño fruncido.

-no se preocupe sr. Potter yo hablare con el profesor snape no tenia ningún derecho de tratarlo como lo hizo… gracias por informarme y no dude en decirme inmediatamente si ocurre otra circunstancia similar.

x-x-x-

Esa noche mientras harry y su li descansaban en su cuarto, y como ya era habitual en ellos muy pegado uno del otro y abrazados como siempre.

-¿que crees que pase ahora?- dijo Su li una ves acomodados.

-Creo que veré al director muy pronto

-¿Crees que descubrió que ya no estas con los Dursley, o será algo relacionado con que estés en la misma recamara que una chica?

-bueno sin importar que, tengo que verle la cara… creo que la diversión apenas empieza.

– ¿pero no importara porque no podrá separarnos cierto?-

-descuida el no podría-dijo sonriendo de lado.

-gracias por todo- dijo su Li, y le dio un fugas beso en la mejilla y se abrazo mas a el-y susurro un -buenas noches- y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

x-x-x-

Al siguiente día a Harry se le hizo realidad su presentimiento porque precisamente en el desayuno le llego una lechuza con una convocatoria a la oficina del director.

Al llegar ala gárgola dijeron la contraseña y entraron, subieron las escaleras y tocaron la puerta

-pase-.y así lo hicieron. Dombledore estaba con su capa favorita, una morada con lunas y estrellas

-siéntese por favor Sr. Potter.-dijo dombledore sin siquiera mirar

Harry carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención del director y este levanto la vista. Siempre tratando esconder su mirada calculadora detrás de sus lentes de media luna ------Srta. Li, ¿Puedo preguntar el por que de su visita?

-¿tiene algún problema con ello... director?

-no ninguno, es solo que quisiera hablarle en privado.

-eso no será posible.

- Dumbledore lo miro confundido, preguntándose si es que había escuchado bien. -¿Perdón?

-Ella se quedará, director. Cualquier cosa que tenga usted que decirme en privado, puede decírselo a ella también.

-De acuerdo, por favor siéntense- dijo señalando dos sillas enfrente de su escritorio -¿caramelo de limón?.

- no gracias, estamos bien.

Y entonces hubo un silencio muy incomodo para las tres personas que estaban en la oficina un muy largo minuto de silencio.

Harry carraspeo una vez más

-para que me necesitaba señor hay algún problema.

Dombledore pareció salir de aparente trance – si… se me informo que tuvo un ligero inconveniente con el profesor snape-

Los dos chicos no se inmutaron con el comentario y siguieron escuchado atentamente.

-me temo que tendrá que asistir a la detención.

- no.

-¿No?

-no

-No que

-No voy a ser castigado simplemente porque a un profesor le gusta intimidar y humillar a sus alumnos

-yo se que el profesor snape fue un poco apresurado en darle una detención, pero él es un profesor.

Harry negó con la cabeza en respuesta,

-tal ves usted señor potter no estaba informado de que su padre y el profesor snape no simpatizaban mucho en sus años de escuela, me temo que el ve un poco de su padre en usted.

-Una vez más, Harry negó en respuesta.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo Dumbledore en un tono un poco impaciente.

-Ya he dicho lo que piense al respecto.

-Harry-dijo e en un tono dulce pero cansado-no puedo suspenderte la detención, porque entonces creerán que tengo preferencias para contigo y pronto todos querrían que hiciera lo mismo con todos y que pensarían todos de todo esto, me estaría metiendo en serios problemas-

-Muy bien- dijo Harry.

Dumbledore sonrió, y sus ojos empezaron a brillar triunfalmente.

-Los niños puede pensar lo que quieran, no me importa. Lacra de dombledore cambio por completo, borrándole la sonrisa y el brillo triunfal que estos habían agarrado.

.

Dumbledore dejó de hablar durante unos segundos.

-Señor Potter, entiendo su posición, pero usted tendrá que asistir a la detención que le asignaron

-No.

-el Profesor Snape perdería su autoridad ante todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

-Ese no es problema mió.

-Lamento decir esto, pero tengo que insistir- dijo Dumbledore en una voz suplicante

-Yo no asistiré.

-Harry, ¿comprendes lo que va a ocurrir si continúa con esto?

Harry se quedo en silencio por un momento.

-Harry… yo me veré obligado a expulsarlo temporalmente-dijo Dumbledore en un tono triste. -tendrá que dejar la escuela y volver a casa de sus tíos para el período de la expulsión.

-Entonces hágalo director. Incluso puede expulsarme definitivamente si quiere. Estoy seguro de que encontrare otras escuelas adecuadas para mi persona, creo que seria Salem o quizás debería ir a Durmstrang. He oído que tienen una excelente profesorado -!No puede hacer eso!- dijo Dumbledore con una mirada horrorizada en la cara. ------

-Además, no pienso volver con mis tíos ya nunca-dijo harry de golpe

-Tienes que, Harry… Ellos son tus tutores.

-No, no lo son.

-Harry le mostró a dombledore su mano en la que tenia el anillo de los Potter. -Yo soy emancipado. Ellos ya no tienen ningún derecho sobre mí.

-Me temo que debo insistir. Usted estuvo ausentes durante los dos últimos años. Su casa tiene una... protección especial. Sin embargo, para que funcione, se necesita su presencia. Lo cual representa el lugar mas seguro para usted.

-Ya tengo un hogar seguro. Y en ningún momento he pasado peligro. Sin embargo Privet Drive es un infierno en comparación. Creo que hubiese muerto ya tres veces si viviera en ese lugar, eso si… no seria en manos de mortifagos si no en manos de los tíos mismos.

-Harry, debo insistir.

-No director, no voy a volver a ese lugar. Usted no puede obligarme, no tiene ningún poder sobre mí. Y si logran hacerlo de alguna manera o tratar de obligarme, no dudaré en matar instantáneamente a los que intentan perjudicarme.

-Seguramente, usted no seria capas.- Dumbledore parecía horrorizado la cara incluso parecia contorciona y Su temia que al pobre anciano le pegara un ataque o algo.

-Por supuesto que soy capas que le hace pensar que no. Si eso es todo, iré a descansar, buenas noches- harry se paro bruscamente de su asiento y salio seguido de su li, dejando a un director sudando frio.

-x-x-x –

Unos días más tarde, Harry y Su se escaparon del castillo y se dirigieron hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

Su Li enlisto su varita tan pronto como entraron en el bosque.

-¿dime de nuevo porque estamos haciendo esto-susurro ella con temor n la voz

-porque estamos estudiando, por supuesto.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Su Li un tanto confundida

-¿sabes Escultismo?

-Movimiento Scout?... Por supuesto- Dos horas más tarde, Harry se estaba aburriendo y decidieron volver al castillo, sin embargo consideró justo cuando pasaban cerca de un claro harry sintió una sensación extraña algo así, como una extraña magia que se sentía en la distancia, un tipo de magia que nunca había sentido, y sigilosamente se acerco al claro y vio algo que no se había imaginado una pequeña mujer estaba siendo atacada como por veinte despiadados atacantes que le lanzaban hechizos y golpes a diestra y siniestra la pobre apenas y podía defenderse pero cuando a pequeña se refería era a que cada criatura no media mas de 10 centímetros.

Harry dedujo que eran algún tipo de hadas o pixies y eran muy pocas las diferencias que habían entre la pequeña y sus atacantes. Ella tenía el pelo negro azabache, la piel blanca y alas negras, usaba también un pequeño vestido negro.

Los atacantes tenían el pelo rubio, la piel bronceada y alas blancas. Harry mando un hechizo repelente alejando a todos de la pequeña.

La pequeña lo vio dándose cuenta que el había sido su salvador un tanto confundida y lastimada volo con dificultad hasta el, Su solo observaba asombrada y expectante, miraba con adoración a harry.

Harry extendió su mano izquierda y la pequeña se poso en su palma, su estado era deplorable al parecer habia llegado a tiempo porque si viera tardado un poco mas la pequeña hubiera muerto. Harry aplicó algunos encantos curativos y la muchacha suspiró un poco mas aliviada. No muy lejos de donde estaban los duendecillos que la habían atacado estaban teniendo una charla y mandaban miradas reprobatorias de ves en cuando hacia ellos.

Uno de ellos se acerco a ellos

-aborrezco a los magos y brujas- dijo con asco

- puedo saber ¿por que lo han hecho?- dijo harry enojado

-¿Por qué?... Ella es un pixie oscuro- dijo al hombrecillo incrédulamente.

-¿eso que tiene que ver?

-¿Hay alguna razón para que intentasen matarla que les ha hecho ella?

-Ella es un pixie oscuro.¿ No le parece razón suficiente?

-eso es racismo.

-¿racismo?

ya me oyó. Rechazo, racismo- dijo Harry.

-Entonces la tomaremos por la fuerza.

-Entonces este será su fin- Harry y Su Li señalaron sus varitas amenazadoramente.

-El hombrecillo miraba a la pequeña con odio.-manténganse lejos, la próxima ves no serán tan afortunados- dicho esto se alejaron volando y pronto se perdieron entre la maleza.

-Gracias por salvarme buen mago- dijo la pequeña.-estoy en deuda con usted-

-me caes bien, además ellos no tenían porque tratarte así…

-Lilith. Mi nombre es Lilith.

-Soy Harry Potter. Éste es mi amiga Su Li.

-¿Quiénes eran los que te atacaban?

-Son pixies blancos… o duendecillos como tienen gusto de llamarse.

-¿Duendecillos? Pensé que los duendecillos eran criaturas alegres, inofensivas.

-Son sádicos y un poco crueles.

-Esos dos términos no se deben utilizar en la misma oración, pero ellos… son la excepción. y porqué era que te perseguían?

Porque soy un pixie oscuro. Odian a las criaturas oscuras. Y a todos los que se lleven con ellos, odian a todos los de mi clase, nos detestan. Casi exterminaron mi clase.

-entiendo ¿que harás ahora porque en este lugar no puedes quedarte, por obvias razones?

Después de un minuto de silencio en espera de una respuesta dijo el pixie

-iré con ustedes por supuesto. Después de todo, estoy en deuda- dijo Lilith.

Su respiro profundo- ¿que se supone que diremos cuando nos pregunten que hacemos con un pixie?

-tienes razón no podemos ir por allí con un pixie que se supone es malvado.

-ese no es problema, yo puedo volverme invisible- dijo despreocupada la pixie

-ya esta entonces… un momento , si puedes volverte invisible porque no lo hiciste para escapar de los pixies.

-por la sencilla razón de que ellos son unas de las pocas criaturas mágicas que pueden verme este invisible o no.

la pixie se unio a ellos y se combirtio en una mas de la familia de harry por que al igual que con Su tambien puso lazos entre ellos.

fin del capitulo

espero halla sido de su agrado y mil perdones por la tardanza, dejenme reviews


End file.
